


That Hurt feeling

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Anonymous said:"You weren't worth it. You never were."





	That Hurt feeling

You weren't worth it, you never were

And honestly Jonathan didn't know why he expected anything more than what he did. Steve Harrington was the most popular guy in school, the most handsome and could have anyone that he wanted.

And it was that fact alone that Jonathan shouldn't have gotten his hopes up in the first place.

It was fun while it lasted. He had never been treated as great as he did and even when Steve had told him that it was all a joke, that he wasn't worth the time and effort that he put into the relationship, Jonathan didn't let him see him cry.

He didn't do anything. He just sat and took the abuse, let Steve said what he needed to say and when he walked out, Jonathan let him go.


End file.
